la princesa y el herrero
by DARKARcher0
Summary: 300
1. saludo

eh **h hola yo soy BLACKARcher0, pueden llamarme black o archer tambien, bueno esta va a ser una historia crossover de fate/stay night x justice league, voy a tomar a shirou (hermano de miyu), que tenga las habilidades de s.muramasa.** **y tambien voy a tomar la linea de new 52 porque? porque me gusta (eh creo que tambien voy a tomar las de las peliculas animadas), bueno espero les agrade la idea bueno, chao.**


	2. Capítulo 0: prologo

**hola como estan, bueno espero que bien entonces aqui inicia el prologo de la historia**. **Voy a tomar a diana cuando era niña y fue entrenada por Ares.**

 **AHHH una cosa hice un pequeño cambio, y es que no utilizara al shirou de fate kaleid sino al de extella, ya que se me hizo complicado hacer una historia con el bueno espero que les guste y SEÑOR DIRECTOR NO NOS HAGA ESPERAR Y QUE DE INICIO LA HISTORIA!!!**

"i am the bone of my sword"—conversacion

"i am the bone of my sword"—pensamiento

" **i am the bone of my sword"** — noble phantome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muramasa el herrero japonés que fue conocido por el mundo por sus espadas que se decian que estaban malditas, estaba dentro de un bosque, sentado en una roca esperando el momento de ser invocado, aunque a él no le importaba mucho que alguien lo invocara, pero como si fuera una broma del destino empezo a desaparecer de ese lugar pero sentía como si algo lo retubiera allí, a el no le impresiono mucho eso ya que al ser un herrero carecía de las proezas de un héroe, entonces derrepente hubo una luz que lo sego por unos segundos al abrirlos penso que esta en un sueño, (pero recordo que el al ser un espíritu el no podía dormir) porque vio un mundo de espadas estás de diferentes formas y tamaños, el no comprendía porque estaba aquí, el solo exploró el lugar, al recorre ese paisaje vio a un hombre de sentado, de cabello blanco corto peinado hacía atras, tez bronceada y con una vestimenta que paracia una armadura ligera de color rojo y negro, muramasa no dudo en caminar hacía ese hombre y llamar su atención..

—¡Oye chico!— llamo muramasa.

—...—el hombre abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que lo estaba llamando era un hombre mayor como de 70 años, pelirrojo con algo de canas, su torso esta al descubierto u se podia veralguna que otra cicatriz; Muramasa se sentia irritado por la forma en que lo miraba—¿Ohh que hace un viejo como tu aquí?

—Ahh con que sabes a hablar, chico—dijo Muramasa.

—por supuesto que se hablar, no soy mudo anciano—dijo el hombre—puedo saber algo anciano ¿Que hace usted aquí?—la pregunta no perturbo era amenazante pero si tenia un poco de ese toque.

—ohhh eso mismo iba a pregunta niño—dijo Muramasa el no se sintio intimidado ni un poco y respondio de la misma forma.

los dos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hastas que una voz femenina hizo eco en lugar—yo seré quien responda a esa pregunta—hubo un destello que los sego por unos instantes

se pudo ver una imagen distorsionada de una mujer que expulsaba un brilló un poco luminoso.

Muramasa no sabía quien era este ser pero el hombre la miro algo impresionado—alaya..¿que hace aquí?— dijo el hombre.

—fácil... este hombre— ella señala a muramasa, el cual el de la armadura ligera asiente —necesita un cuerpo pero al ser su leyenda muy débil, no puede ser invocado. así que Gaia me pidió que le ayudará a conseguir un recipiente adecuado...asi qu—.

—ese recipiente soy yo ¿No?—alaya no pudo terminar debido a que el albino intervino de forma sarcástica.

—correcto eso es debido a que ustedes tienen un mismo origen mágico y también porque ustedes pasaron por casi lo mismo..—comento alaya.

—pero eso sería imposible unir dos espíritus heroicos en uno solo, existen los medio—servant pero es imposible—dijo Muramasa interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

—estoy de acuerdo con el hombre no quiero compartir mi alma con este sujeto—dijo el albino, esto hizo que ganara una mirada irritada de muramasa.

—eso tal vez sea correcto... los medio—servants son utilizables pero adonde es convocado no existe ningún ser con un mismo origen...—dijo alaya esto hizo que las dos personas la mirarán con interés—eso es debido a que la presencia tanto mía como de gaia es demasiado débil...para convocar medio—servant, porque tendríamos que gastar nuestra energía en crear un recipiente adecuado para ti... entonces decidimos unir sus almas en una sola—finalizo alaya.

—hoo interesante... y ese mundo el cual nos dices que me convoca, porque no tiene la suficiente fuerza para crearme un cuerpo?—pregunto muramasa intrigado de esto.

alaya calló por unos instantes—esos es debido por la magia que existe en ese mundo,...todavía la era de los dioses existe en ese lugar— culminó alaya eso impresionó a los dos hombres—como ya sabes porque no podemos crearte un cuerpo, ustedes podran unir sus almas en una sola—dijo alaya esto dejo pensando a los dos hombres sobre esta situación.

el primero que habló fue muramasa—aahhh... no hay de otra no?... bien entonces creo tendremos que hacer esto chico— muramasa miro al albino y le tendió el puño—mi nombre es Sengu Muramasa—.

el albino miro esto y solo sonrió— ja maldigo mi suerte por está situación—dijo el albino extendiendo su brazo chocando los puños con muramasa—de mi nombre no me acuerdo pero puedes llamarme Faker—.

—bien que así sea...—dijo alaya y luego hubo un brillo segador dejando solo el claro donde estaban muramasa y faker...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **espero que este bien para ustedes ya que ustedes tienen la opinión y bueno hasta luego.** **ahh este es una pequeña pregunta debería dejar que tome la actitud de Muramasa, Faker o una combinación de los dos.**


	3. capítulo 1: invocación 20

**h** **ola como están, espero que bien de aquí hasta el final del capítulo la historia sera de a vida de diana.**

 **miguelgiuliano: gracias por tu opinión pero recuerda que al usar al de extella es el mismo es el de extra el no conoce su propio nombre de héroe, apesar de que su leyenda es conocida, su nombre se perdió en el tiempo, además el fue tomado como otro de tantos álter ego de EMIYA bueno que comience la historia**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nos ubicamos en la isla themisira, isla bendecida por los dioses griegos para que las guerreras conocidas como las "amazonas" vivieran en paz del hombre, estas en algún tiempo atrás fueron sometidas por el semidios griego Hércules, al principio hipolita con el cinturón magico pudo derrotarlo, pero Hércules sedujo y engaño a hipolita para que le entregará el cinturón y de allí se habían convertido en esclavas, haciendo también que perdieran sus habilidades sobre humanas y el favor de su diosa afrodita. Eventualmente fueron perdonadas pero tuvieron que usar brazaletes de sumisión, para recordarles la locura de ser sometidas por los hombres.

Actualmente se puede ver en un risco de esta isla a una niña que esta escalando, esta era un niña de aparentemente 12 cabello negro azabache con una armadura ligera de color rojo y amarillo, está era Diana princesa de themisira hija hipolita, esta niña fue creada con la sangre de la reina y arcilla(cuf cuf mentira cuf) y bendecida por los dioses griegos, está niña estaba buscando un huevo de arpía para su cumpleaños...

—estoy cansada... pero como el mismo Atlas no ¡No retrocedere en mi busqueda—dijo la joven princesa está al llegar al nido no supo que la amenaza estaba cerca...

—¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO AMAZONA!—de repente una arpía había gritado y atacado, Diana lo había esquivado pero por poco se caía del risco—¡SE QUIEN ERES DIANA PRINCESA DE LAS AMAZONAS!—

—¡No puedo sabes que dia es hoy!—dijo la amazona tomando el huevo.

—¡Lo se hoy es el dia en que te arrancare los ojos!—dijo la arpía elevándose un poco para luego caer en picada, Diana con el huevo salto hacía el agua esquivandoel ataque.

—¡No hoy es mi cumpleaños y este huevo será mi pastel!—dijo la joven princesa mientras caía, cuándo impacto al agua se dirigió a una cueva submarina, a ella le faltaba el aire debido a que sus pulmones no aguantaba hasta que vio un poco de luz en la superficie al subir, vio a una multitud de mujeres esperando, hasta que una voz que ella reconocia bien..

—¡DIANA, soy yo tu madre!—dijo una mujer aparentemente joven en sus 20 o 30 años con el pelo rubio (pero con la poca luz que había no se podía ver su color de pelo) con una armadura, ella parecía impasible pero por dentro estaba preocupada por su hija, si embargo tenía que mantener la compostura como reina, diana fue hacía ella—esperó que allas traído tu ofreda—dijo hipolita.

—si madre—mostrando el huevo que había tomado del nido.

—¡VIVA LA PRINCESA!—dijeron una multitud de amazonas que la habían levantado de su lugar.

—bien vamos al palacio a celebrar—dijo su madre caminando y subiendo las escaleras que habian en la cueva, con ello Diana y las demás amazonas la siguieron. sin saber que alguien los estaba observando desde arriba de la cueva.

al llegar al palacio las amazonas celebraron el cumpleaños de la princesa, estás amazonas conversaron sobre los viejos tiempos y realizaron combates amistosos entre ellas, al finalizar la fiesta vino una joven de pelo rojo de la misma edad que la princesa venía con una extraña petición...

—mi reina vengo a solicitar un combate amistoso con la princesa Diana—esto impresionó un poco a la reina pero le salió una pequeña sonrisa y respondió..

—bien, que así sea pero lucharan con espadas de madera y también peleen con todas sus fuerzas—dijo la reina.

—esa es la idea su majestad—dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa, está acción no fue tomada por mucho detenimiento por la reina y la princesa.

las dos jóvenes amazonas se pusieron en posición para el combate ambas con una espada de madera en la mano, la primera en atacar fue la pelirroja con un ataque frontal, este ataque fue tomado por sorpresa por la princesa—impresionante Aleka esta peleando con todas su fuerza—penso Diana.

las amazonas se reunieron al rededor para ver la pelea entre las dos niñas, la pelea duro unos minutos hasta...

—esto debe terminar o sino vamos a estar luchando por horas—esto lo dijo la joven princesa, ella vio una abertura en las piernas de aleka y la aprovechó tumbando a la pelirroja y haciendo que esta se desprendiera de su espada, diana apuntó al cuello de aleka—rindete ya has perdido—dijo diana.

—¡Jamás las amazonas nunca aceptan una derrota!...—dijo la pelirroja en el piso agarrando un poco de tierra en el suelo—¡Y más si viene de una arcilla!—dijo Aleka lanzando la tierra a los ojos de Diana.

la tierra en sus ojos, no fue lo que le dolió a la princesa, no... fue lo que Aleka le había dicho tras las palabras dichas por Aleka se lleno de ira, Diana se tumbo encima de la pelirroja dando unos golpes hasta hacerle sangrar—¡RETRACTATE!—dijo la princesa.

—cuf...cuf...me rindo...cuf—dijo aleka, pero Diana seguía dándole golpes.

hasta que oyó la voz de su madre—¡DIANA detente!—esto hizo recapacitar a la princesa viendo sus nudillos que estaban llenas de sangre y miro a las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor...

—yo...¡Lo siento!—dijo la pelinegra saliendo corriendo del palacio con lagrimas en los ojos.

al llegar a una parte alejada del castillo, diana con lágrimas en el rostro, se arrodillo en frente de un lago—¿Por que el destino es así conmigo?... no es mi culpa ser de arcilla ... tampoco tener padres reales ... porque debo ser diferente...— finalizo la princesa

—quizas princesa...—dijo una voz gruesa que la princesa nunca había oído, ella había respondido como su entrenamiento lo dictaba, lanzanle un cuchillo pero el hombre lo había agarrado con sus manos—es un don ser diferente—finalizo este ser que Diana nunca había visto antes... tenía un casco con cuernos, lo que parecía cabello rojo cerca de su boca, un torso sin la figura de ninguna de sus hermanas, y tenía una lanzas en una de sus manos.

—y quién eres tu para decir eso—dijo diana.

—ja ¿Has pasado mucho tiempo dentro de la arena y no en el templo? ¡Yo soy un olímpico! ¡yo soy la personificación de la sangre y la guerra! ¡YO SOY ARES!—dijo el olímpico—y he venido aquí porque te he observado por un tiempo Diana de Themisira eres una amazona feroces guerreras, pero hay cosas en las que un olímpico puede enseñar—finalizo el dios.

—¡Quiero aprender!—dijo la joven amazona.

—EXCELENTE de aquí mas alla del bosque cerca de la playa entrenare a la mayor guerrera que haya existido—dijo Ares dejando el lugar junto con la pequeña amazona, solo dejando como testigo a un buho.

pasaron los meses y Diana fue instruida por el olímpico en toda clase de peleas, pero tampoco se descuido su entrenamiento con las amazonas, en sus entrenamientos se desempeñaba diez veces mejor que cualquier amazona si era en fuerza o velocidad, incluso en el coliseo enfrentándose a sus compañeras en combate y tambien a alguna de sus maestras.

Ares había llevado a Diana a un lugar muy lejano para conseguir una ofrenda para su madre—un año ha pasado y como estás cerca de cumplir tu decimotercer cumpleños, deberas traerle a tu madre una ofrenda—dijo ares mirando a Diana, entoces el olímpico señalo al frente—allí está tu ofrenda, buscala y en donde estan esos monolitos escribire tu leyenda y una cosa toma—finalizó el dios, entregandole una katana.

ella asintió—no te defraudare—dijo la hija de hipolita y se fue en busca de la ofrenda—es extraño nunca había estado por aquí en la isla, ahh al parecer la marca está reaccionando al estar aquí—dijo Diana mirando su mano izquierda, que tenía unas vendas pero que estaban brillando un poco.

\--0--

Flashback: hace 1 semana.

Diana había terminado de entrenar con el olímpico, cuando fue a tomar agua enbel río cercano vio una marca extraña en su mano ella penso que se la había puesto Ares, pero cuando le pregunto si le había puesto la marca el le respondió que no, entonces Ares le tocó la marca y sintió una presencia mágica, pero eso era extraño ningún mortal había tocado la isla asi que no podía ser un hechizo de maldición, el le dijo que nadie le podía mostrar la marca a nadie así que se la vendo con tela y dejaron la conversación hasta ahí.

\--0--

ella al llegar a una cueva decidió atar su lazo en una roca y adentrarse dentro de esta, al llegar pudo distinguir los restos de huesos de la personas—por hera es como si las personas entrarán, pero nunca volvieran a salir, por suerte que bien que bien que até el lazo para que pueda regresar— dijo la joven en sus pensamientos, ella llegó hacia unas escaleras y las bajo hasta llegar a una sala llena de restos de esqueletos, pero entonces sintió que algo estaba de atrás de ella, se volteó rapidamente y se dio cuenta del—¡MINOTAURO!— este ser había rugido como un toro y la había golpeado hasta estrellarla con una pared, haciendo que el muro se rompiera pero dibujado en la pared había un círculo mágico que nadie en este mundo había visto, pero la joven no se fijo en ese círculo ella estaba pendiente de como derrotar al ser que estaba en frente de ella, como reflejo ella saco la katana y le hizo corte horizontal al minotauro que lo recibio de lleno, pero entonces el monstruo corrió hacía ella, por poco no lo esquiva—maldicion por poco y no estaría viva, tengo que pensar en algo rápido—dijo en sus pensamientos, ella estaba intentando herir al minotauro pero le resultaba imposible hasta que se le vino una frase de Ares que le había dicho antes—un guerrero astuto usa el arma de su rival— y así hizo el minotauro corrió hacia ella una vez más ella salto otra vez pero esta vez encima de el eso distrajo al minotauro y se golpeo la cara con la pared, Diana arrojo la espada japonesa cerca del círculo mágico, agarro una roca y lo golpeo con ella en la cabeza.

Ares apareció y la felicito—bien ahora acabalo—le exigió, diana agarro una de las espadas que estaba tirada en el piso por los cadaveres, ella levanto la espada pero no puedo... ella miro a los ojos del minotauro y pudo ver pena y lo que iba a hacer la alejaría de su maestro...

—no..no puedo—ella bajo la espada, eso impacto a Ares.

—¡COMO QUE NO PUEDES TE ENSEÑE A NO TENERLE MISERICORDIA A NADIE!—le grito Ares a la princesa.

—no es un final justo para el—dijo Diana señalando al minotauro—ademas tu me perdonaste aquella vez—.

Ares quedo impactado y luego quedo en silencio—tienes razón debí acabar contigo, pero en ese momento fui débil para matarte—después de eso Ares se fue dejando a Diana sola... pero la princesa sintió que el minotauro estaba detrás de ella otra vez pero este le habia dado un golpe en el estómago, haciendole sacar saliva con un poco de sangre, ella sabía que iba a morir pero no penso que moriría tan pronto—no quiero morir todavia no...—dijo Diana que tenia la mirada borrosa, entonces su mano que estaba vendada empezó a brillar junto con el círculo que estaba en la pared, ella recordo algo que toda amazona sabía—si eh de morir sera con honor—dijo en un susurró con espada en mano, ellabse iba a lanza enbcontra del minotauro, pero entonces una luz resplandeciente apareció en esa habitación dejando segado al minotauro y a diana...

SLASH

se escucho el sonido de algo cortandose miro al frente y vio al minotauro quieto hasta que la cabeza se desprendio de su cabeza, tambien lo que parecía un hombre alto cabello blanco, piel marrón, con el torso descubierto con lo que parecia una manta negra sobre su hombro derecho y lo que parecía ser la espada que le había dado Ares en sus manos, ella no sabía si lo que veía era verdad pero escucho su voz...—servant saber te pregunto eres mi maestro—ella no sabía que responder pero cuando lo iba hacer se desmallo.

~0~

 **termino digan.su opinión**


	4. capítulo 2: explicaciones

**hola, espero que esten muy bien hoy y disculpen las incoherencia que hubo en el capítulo anterior es que como estaba en clase y bueno... ustedes entienden.** **aqui se va explicar algunas cosas... BUENO QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO**.

 **ah una cosa le hice una pequeña modificación al capítulo anterior.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _flashback: hace 1 mes_

 _Diana estaba en la morada de Ares para ella ese lugar era extraño, debido a las diversas armas que había algunas que ella reconocía pero otras no habían algunas con formas extrañas, como una que tenía tenía forma de banana pero forrada de negro con marrón con una punta de que equivaldría a dos dedos (9mm), también espadas y cuchillos extrañas, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una espada larga con una empuñadura larga y su hoja oscura como la oscuridas—ahh con que te gusta esa espada, esa es una katana forjada por un herrero llamado si no recuerdo murasama, no muramasa—esas palabras fueron dichas por Ares al entrar a la habitación,_

 _esto asusto a Diana un poco pero volvió su compostura, ella volvio a mirar la katana..._

 _—quiero usarla—dijo diana directamente._

 _Ares se había servido un vino y se puso detrás de su espalda—esa es una espada verdadera y más aún peligrosa—al decir esto se tomo el vino que estaba en su mano—pero si quieres usarla adelante, la utilizaras en contra de mí—dijo el olímpico, y camino hacia uno de los estantes y agarro una espada persa._

 _de la misma forma Diana tomo la katana, y se dirigieron afuera del hogar de Ares, se pusieron en posición y empezó la lucha, Diana ataco primero con un ataque descendente, que Ares bloqueo el contraataca con con su espada empujandola a ella con la espada, luego Ares realizo un estoque, el cual diana esquivó pero le corto un poco el hombro, ella no se sintió tan afectada pero siguió luchando hasta que ella desarmo al olímpico con una combinación tanto de corte horizontal y un corte ascendente—Estás acabado—dijo la princesa._

 _—bien hecho princesa pero.. un guerrero astuto sabe cuando usar el arma de su enemigo a su favor—al decir esto_ _el había dado una patada a la empuñadura de la katana dejandola en el aire, esto impresiono a diana y luego el olímpico deslizó su pierna e hizo caer a diana al piso, Ares agarro la espada japonesa que cayó en sus manos y apuntó la punta hacia el cuyo de la joven amazona._

 _—acabeme e perdido—culmino diana, ares la miro por unos segundos y después incrusto la katana en el suelo y la ayudó a levantarse—¿Por que?—._

 _—princesa... un guerrero sabe cuando va a morir, pero un guerrero nunca aceptará su muerte—dijo el olímpico, diana lo abrazó—pero esta noche nadie morirá—finalizó y la abrazo._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Diana se despertó tras a ver despertado

de la inconsciencia que había caído, entonces recordó del minotauro he iba alcanzar una espada pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la cueva sino fuera de esta y vio que era medio día, también que tampoco estaba sola allí juntó a ella estaba el hombre que había visto cuando entraba a la inconsciencia, sentado junto a ella—jo con que ya está despierta master—dijo el hombre.

la amazona quedo en silencio ella estaba analizando al hombre en frente de ella—¿quien eres?—.

—eso me ofende master, usted me invocó y no sabe quién soy?—dijo el albino con voz de dolor fingido—bueno soy Saber y fui convocada por usted—comento el hombre señalando la muñeca de diana, donde estaba la marca, ella la vio y se dio cuenta que la marca se veía mas detallada con forma de espada que era de color rojo.

—¿Que es esto?—preguntó Diana por la marca que hay en su muñeca, al hombre.

—enserio no sabes que tienes en tus manos?.. ja que master más imprudente convoca a un servant y no sabe que es lo que es—diana se sintió ofendida por el comentario que hizo el hombre—bueno maestro lo que tienes hay son sellos de comando, eso representa la voluntad de pelear y autoridad absoluta de un servant. una vez que este al ser covocado el master obtiene 3 marcas, que son utilizadas para exigirle al servant una orden absoluta si le guste o no—.

esto impresionó a la amazona que guardo esta información pero tenía una pregunta—¿Que es un servant?—esto hizo suspirar al servant.

—ja... un ser servant es la representación de un espíritu heroico, un tipo de familiar magico muy poderoso, estos servant se dividen en 7 clases—dijo el albino.

—¿Y cuales son esas clases?—pregunto la princesa.

— esas son: saber: el héroe de la espada, archer: el héroe del arco, lancer: el héroe de la lanza, rider: el jinete, assassins: el héroe asesino, berserker: el héroe dominado por la locura y caster: el mago—finalizo el servant.

Diana quedo en silencio pensando en lo que dijo—entonces... ¿Eres un héroe? y uno de la espada—habló la amazona.

—correcto, por lo menos eres algo lista master—dijo saber, el comentario irrito a diana—pero digamos que soy una anomalía debido a que soy un servant "especial"—comentó.

—como que especial, no comprendo—dijo la princesa con mirada curiosa.

—simple master yo soy un servant de doble clase que son saber y archer—dijo el servant, eso Diana lo había comprendido pero tenía una duda más...

—espera.. si yo te convoque ¿Como lo hice?—dijo la princesa, eso ganó otro suspiró del servant

—me convocaste con esto—el servant mostró la katana que le había dado Ares, para usarla en contra del minotauro—la espada la utilizaste como catalizador, para invocarme—dijo el albino.

ella ya había entendido algo pero...—espera donde estamos, Ares nunca me dijo nada—dijo la amazona.

—eso mismo le iba a preguntar master—dijo saber—por la estructura que hay aquí y el minotauro..., creo que estamos en la isla de Creta—culminó el servant.

—ya... bueno entonces hay que salir del laberinto y encontrar la forma de regresar a themisira—dijo la amazona levantandose del suelo, al voltearse para ver al servant se dio cuenta que no estaba—¿Saber, donde estas?—.

—aquí estoy master—dijo el servant asustando a la joven amazona, miro por todos lados pero no vio a nadie—estoy en forma de espíritu, que pasa prefiere ¿que este a su lado en forma física?—dijo el servant de forma graciosa.

—eh si prefiero tenerte a mi lado que hablarle al aire, no quiero que piensen que soy una loca—dijo la princesa, entonces el servant de clase dou apareció en pequeños montículos de luces azules, luego Diana busco el lazo que se había caído y tanto el servant como master siguieron el lazo hasta la entrada de la cueva, la primera que salió fue Diana y...—¡POR HERA NO ESTAMOS EN CRETA, ESTAMOS EN THEMISIRA, ARES ME ENGAÑO!—dijo la joven—o sera que lo hizo como acto de buena fe...—dijo en un susurro y se hizo una pregunta—¿Puede ser mi compasión mi ofrenda para madre o sera mi perdición?—se pregunto a si misma.

el servant la miro—master no creó que la compasión sea su perdición, sino mas bien una bendición—dijo el servant.

la amazona lo mira y luego sonríe—ya.. entonces sera mi ofrenda hacia mi madre—dijo la amazona y luego tanto servant como master fueron al castillo al entrar dentro del bosque unas flechas fueron disparadas desde los lados, el servant se dio cuenta y uso la espada que estaba enfundada bloqueando todas las flechas que se dirigían a el, Diana miro como las flechas se dirigían a saber—¡Paren, que están haciendo!— grito Diana, ninguna amazona la escucho y un grupo de estás que estaban escondias se dirigieron al servant con sus espadas, el servant al ver esto decidió enfudar su katana, esto impacto a Diana hasta que oyó un susurro del servant "trace on", de alli en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas cortas uno de color blanco y otra de color negro, allí empezó el combate una amazona ataco del lado izquierdo haciendo un corte horizontal, pero el servant lo bloqueo con la cuchilla oscura y le había dado una pata frontal en el estómago enviando la a algunos arbustos, tras esto una amazona había atacado en su frente con un ataque desendente con toda su fuerza, Saber lo había bloqueado en forma de equis con sus dos espadas, el albino la empujo hacía delante, haciendo que la amazona perdiera el equilibrio y esto fue aprovechado por él que le dio una pata en el cofre de su pecho enviandola hacía atrás y con ello se llevó a una que otra guerrera, dos mujeres atacaron desde atrás ina con una espada y otra con un hacha, el de la espada hizo un corte vertical izquierdo y la del hacha un ataque asecendente, el servant al darse cuneta de eso se movió una feloz velocidad hacía un lado de ellas, el servant de clase dúo hizo desaparecer una de sus espadas y le dio un golpe de lleno en la costilla a la mujer del hacha, dejándola fuera de combate, luego a la de la espada le hizo un corte superficial en la pierna derecha para que no pudiera moverse y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la espada, dejándola desmayada...—¡Saber detente!—grito la princesa y sin darse cuenta su mano donde estaba la marca brillo haciendo que una de las marcas desapareciera; tras esto Saber paró en seco y las amazonas iban aprovechar para matarlo pero...

—¿¡Que sucede aquí!?—grito una voz que estaba a cierta distancia del claro, era la reina y junto a ella estaba una mujer que era idéntica a Hipolita, pero su cabello era más oscuro—¡Diana donde has estado...—dijo la mujer de pelo rubio oscuro y vio al sevant, eso hizo que ganara una mirada de odio y sacara su espada apuntando al Saber—y que hace un hombre aquí!—ella camino hacía el hombre pero...

—¡Espera tía Antiope, esta persona viene conmigo!—dijo Diana eso impactando a las amazonas del alrededor—el es Saber—señalando al servant de pelo blanco que se miraba impacible, pero por dentro..

—Antiope... ella no era una de las hijas de Ares—se dijo así mismo y vio a la otra mujer rubia claro—y ella debe ser su hermana pero cual de las 3—se pregunto así mismo el servant.

—¡Como que viene contigo este hombre!—grito una de las amazonas.

—eso me temo que yo lo debo responder—dijo Saber eso hizo que las amazonas lo mirarán algunas con desprecio—como dijo mi master mi nombre es Sab...—.

—¡Como podemos crearte eres un hombre!—dijo una mujer de piel morena interrumpiendo al servant.

—¡Basta!..—intervino Hipolita haciendo que las miradas fueran así a ella con miradas de dudas—¡Llevenlo al palacio, lo interrogaremos allá!—las amazonas la miraron perplejas pero asintieron a regañadientes.

~0~

en el camino algunas amazonas miraban al servant con odio, pero a el no le importaba mucho eso, pero a quien si fue a Diana ya que nunca las había visto así, ella sabía que sus hermanas odiaban a los hombres pero no de esa forma. al llegar a un vestíbulo, le pusieron cadenas al hombre para que no escapara (ja como si unas cadenas pidieran retener a un servant) allí la reina se sento en su trono, Antiope se quedo parada a la derecha de su reina y la princesa a la izquierda; allí comenzó el interrogatorio—¿Quién eres?—pregunto la reina.

—yo soy Saber señora—una de las amazonas la había golpeado en la cara pero no se sintió afectado.

—más respeto hombre—dijo la amazona que lo había golpeado con una voz que exponía odio.

—Antiope traeme el lazo—dijo hipolita, Antiope asintió y busco el lazo en menos de dos minutos había traído un lazo dorado, que se lo había entragado a su hermana, hipolita al tomarlo lo ató al hombre—te volveré a preguntar quien eres—exigió esta vez.

Saber no se sintió inmutado por la pregunta—¿Que acaso tengo que responder?—con voz bromista, eso impactó a las amazonas por lo que dijo—interesante... este lazo tiene propiedades mágicas extrañas, bueno vengo a un mundo donde la era de los dioses todavía prevalece—.

—¡Es imposible ninguna persona puede resistirse al lazo de la verdad!—grita una amazona.

se escucha un suspira del hombre—bueno yo no me considero una persona...—dijo Saber de forma sarcástica—después de todo soy un "espíritu"—finalizó el servant.

—¿cómo que eres un espíritu?—pregunta Antipe con algo de duda.

el servant suspira—ja... que te explique mi master—dijo el servant señalando a Diana con el dedo y allí todos miraron a Diana, entonces empezó a explicarles a todos lo que Saber le había dicho.

eso impacto a los presentes ¿Servant?, ¿Sellos de comando?, ¿Espíritus heroicos?, ¿Catalizador?; era demasiado para las amazonas..., entonces la reina tose para llamar la atención de todos—bien como eres un tipo de espíritu que fue convocado por mi hija de forma intencional(para aclarar diana no les había dicho de lo de Ares y el minotauro), y como tu dices te quedarás con ella hasta el final, entonces no tengo de otra que dejarte que te quedes..—dijo la reina ganando la mirada de derrota, de una que otra amazona.—quitenles las cadenas—ordenó la reina y se hizo

—bien... como esto termino mas—saber no terminó debido a que lo interrumpieron.

—si es verdad que eres un guerrero, entonces demuestramelo y lucha contra mí—dijo Antiope haciendo que las amazonas la miraran con incredulidad, excepto su reina que solo la miro y luego observo al servant.

saber hace un suspiro—ja.. si mi master lo ordena lo haré—mirando a Diana el albino.

Diana lo piensa y...—si que Saber luche contra la tía Antiope—respondió.

—bien... pero después de celebrar tu cumpleaños—dijo hipolita.

~0~

 **Aquí explicaré las estadisticas del servant**

 **Clase** : saber/archer.

 **Identidad** :desconocida (muramasa-emiya).

 **Apariencia** : lleva la vestimenta de muramasa, pero de apariencia física es el emiya.

 **Maestro** : Diana de Themisira

 **Estadisticas** :

Alineación: neutral (buena)

Fuerza:B(A refuerzo)

Mana:A

Resistencia:A(A refuerzo)

Agilidad:B(B refuerzo)

Suerte:D

 **Habilidades de clase** :

al ser una clase duo tiene habilidades de ambas clases:

Saber:

Resistencia a la magia:A

Archer:

Acción independiente:B

 **Habilidades personales** :

Clarividencia: B

Ojo de la mente (verdadero): A

Hechicería: B

Aumento de ataque: B

 _al pertencer de un clan de herreros muramasa sus habilidades con la espadas se hacen aun mas poderosas._

Mana buster: A-

 _le da mucha más poder en sus ataques, pero su poder se desgasta cada cierto tiempo._

Creacion de territorio: A

 _Como herrero, confía en sus habilidades al alcanzar el territorio de Dios._

Proyección: B

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

Myoujingiri Muramasa

rango:B (anti-unidades):

 _Es una espada literal de doble filo que cortaría tanto a la víctima como al usuario.Puede escindirse a través de lo sobrenatural.Puede atravesar armaduras, rocas e incluso acero, pero no es algo que un humano normal pueda usar._

 **Tsumugari Muramasa**

rango:A (anti-fortalezas)

 _es una espada demoníaca que es capaz de cortar; no importa si es divino o demoniaco, esta espada podra cortar cualquier cosa_

 **Unlimited Blade Works**

rango:E~A (tipo:soporte)

 _es un tipo de hechicería extremadamente rara de alto nivel, la cual crea una realidad cerrada y separada que es una representación física del alma de quien lo usa. Con un "Reality Marble", el que lo manifieste es capaz de sobrepasar las leyes de la naturaleza_


	5. capítulo 3: amazona vs servant

**Hola espero que bien, aquí esta la pelea entre antiope contra Saber.** **Ahh también va haber el inicio de Diana en el mundo del hombre... Bueno que comienze la historia.**

 **~0~**

Era de noche en el palacio de las amazonas y se podía ver una habitación espaciosa, donde estaba dormida la princesa y en un lado esta el servant declase Saber sentado aún lado viendo la luna—ja... esto si es el paraíso—dijo el albino antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir de la habitación, pero primero vio a su master profundamente dormida, eso lo hizo sonreír, era obvio que estaba cansada por la fiesta que hubo por su cumpleaños, pero vio su mano en donde estaba los sellos de comando y pudo ver solo 2, eso lo hizo preocuparse un poco debido a que había activado un sello inconscientemente en el bosque cuando lo detuvo en secó—Bueno... era de esperarlo tengo un master desconciderado—dijo el servant en sus pensamientos y luego salió de la habitación de su Master y exploró el palacio, el camino por los pasillo de éste admirando un poco de éstos—es algo impresionante este lugar pero prefiero los de mi tierra—penso el servant hasta llegar a la zona de entrenamiento interna del palacio vio dos siluetas que estababan peleando, los cuales el reconoció una era la reina y la otra con la que iba a luchar mañana...

—porque lo retaste a una pelea Antiope—dijo la reina que había bloqueado uno de los ataques de su hermana con su escudo, esta contraataca con un estoque de su espada.

—fácil Hipolita...—dijo Antiope salta hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de su hermana, el cual logra esquivar y ataca con una combinación de ataques frontales, laterales y uno ascendente haciendo que se desarmara la reina y al final de ese combo empuja con todas sus con su escudo a su hermana, la cuál cae al suelo; antiope suelta su escudo agarra la espada de su hermana y la pone e forma de x en su cuello—el es un hombre y tu sabes cuanto los odio, además el derrotó a varias de nuestras mejores guerreras en combate y quiero demostrar quién es la mejor—finalizó Antiope dejando la postura de las espadas, clavandolas en el suelo y ayuda a su hermana a levantarse.

—ya comprendo pero que pasa si en esa pelea acabas siendo derrotada—pregunto su hermana.

—ja.. entonces tendre que aceptar la derrota y asumir que existe alguien mejor—dijo antiope agarrando su escudo y espada y salir de esa zona para dirigirse a sus aposentos dejando sola a su hermana; Saber ya se había ido también a los aposentos de su Master, esperando a que sea de mañana para su pelea...

~0~

Diana sentía una molestia en sus ojos eso era debido a luz que entraba en sus aposentos, se volteo a un lado para que la luz del sol no la molestara, pero sintió un olor delicioso en su nariz se levantó y vio a Saber sentado en una silla y al frente de el había una mesa—vaya master ya a despertado le preparé el desayuno, como no había los utensilios que necesitaba debí improvisar—finalizó el servant, la princesa se levanto de su cama y vio un plato con un pedazo de pan y algo que parecía recién hecho que era amarillo y encima había un poquito de hierva.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto la princesa a la cosa amarilla con hierbas.

—eso maestro se llama tortillas, son huevos fritos...—dijo el servant antes de ser interrumpido por un gruñido, miro en la posición del rugido y se dio cuenta que era su Master además que estaba un poco sonrojada, el tomo un respiro —... si tiene hambre master coma esta comida la hice para usted—.

ella lo mira y luego toma un tenedor y parte un poco el alimentó se lo lleva a la boca y lo mastica, queda con los abiertos debido al increíble sabor de la tortilla y luego toma otro pedazo de este, después agarra el pedazo del pan, lo mastica junto el padazo que agarro de la tortilla y se queda con expresión de satisfacción debido al sabor, agarro otro pedazo, luego otro y luego otro hasta que no quedo nada—por Hera, estuvo delicioso Saber—dijo la princesa.

—gracias master, es un honor si viene de usted—dijo el servant antes de levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse al estante donde estaba la ropa de Diana y la colocó cerca de la cama de Diana—Master recuerde que tiene que asearse—dijo el servant.

—si..., ah hoy peleas con la tía Antiope—dijo la princesa antes de correr al baño,

el servant la mira y el solo sonríe..

—ja... niños—después de un rato llega la princesa y se cambia, para luego jalar al servant fuera del palacio para llevarlo al coliseo, en su camino todavía se podía ver amazonas que le daban miradas de odio al servant pero no le importo mucho al servant.

~0~

al llegar al coliseo se pudo ver una multitud de mujeres entrando a este, la master y el servant iban a entrar pero..—¡princesa!—se oyó la voz de una joven el cual el servant no reconoció pero Diana si..

—Aleka ¿que haces afuera?—preguntó la princesa a la joven pelirroja.

—o nada...—dijo la pelirroja levantando los hombros— solo haciendo apuestas, junto a mis hermanas sobre quién ganaría, casi todas piensan que la general Antiope va a ganar y muy pocas piensan que va a ganar el hombre—dijo la pelirroja—a quien le apuesta princesa—finalizó la amazona pelirroja.

—... no me gusta apostar—dijo la princesa—además soy mala apostando—se dijo asi misma.

—ya bueno nos vemos princesa—dijo Aleka antes de entrar al coliseo.

—master entramos—dijo el servant, la princesa asintió y entraron.

por dentro era espacioso, en el centro era una arena de combate espaciosa y los asientos que estaban llenos por puras mujeres, Diana y Saber se dirigieron al asiento de la reina, la master se sentó junto a su madre—Saber ve al centro de la arena—le dijo la princesa en susurro a su servant, este hizo lo que le pidió.

este al llegar a la arena recibió abucheo y maldiciones de las amazonas, pero todo calló cuando Antiope entró al campo ella tenía consigo un escudo y una lanza de hierro en su espalda, un carcaj de flechas en su pierna derecha y un arco en su mano izquierda..

—¡Estamos aquí para ver el enfrentamiento entre la general Antiope...—todas animandose—y... Saber!—todo lo que hubo fue silencio...

—eso es infantil, en todo sentido—dijo el servant en sus pensamientos, debido al silencio; el solo invocó a las espadas casadas kanshou y bakuya y se puso en posición de combate al igual lo hizo Antiope.

—comienzen—ordeno la reina e inicio la batalla.

~0~

Antiope inicia con una andana de flechas las cuales evita Saber con sus espadas, luego el contraataca lanzando sus cuchillas hacia ella, las esquiva pero rompe su arco entonces decide usar su escudo y lanza ella corre hacia el pensando que estaba desarmado pero no se dio cuenta que una espada negra estaba en la mano del hombre y hace un estoque en su escudo para que luego se rompa pero tambien la espada, ella queda anodada pero se recupera de la impresión y ataca con la lanza haciendo un estoque , el servant se hace un lado, cuando el siente una presión en el cofre y se da cuenta que es el puño de Antiope el sale volando, pero se recupera rápidamente en vuelo invoca un arco negro y empieza a disparar flechas hacía ella corre hacía un lado para esquivar las flechas pero una le da cerca de su cuerpo y explota como las demás, la amazona sale dispara hacia una pared rompiendola; todas estaban impresionadas por las habilidades del servant pero la que estaba más era Diana, ya que nadie se había recuperado antes tan rápido del golpe de su tía..

—impresionante... eres astuto Saber—dijo Antiope saliendo de la pared con su lanza en mano y con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo—¡Pero esto recien empieza!—dijo y salio corriendo hacia su oponente.

—que extraño yo iba a decir lo mismo—dijo Saber con un tono juguetón y una sonrisa, el invoco a las espadas casadas otra vez y salió corriendo hacia ella...

solo se podía escuchar en la arena sonido de espadas y lanza chocando entre sí hasta que, tanto lanza y espadas chinas sedieron, allí Antiope lanzó la espada y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Saber el cual resistió, allí el servant le dio una combinación de ganchos en el estómago para levantarla del suelo, luego impulsa sus dos brazos hacía atrás para después abrir sus mano en palmas para darle de lleno en el estómago, eso la la impulsa hacia arriba pero se recupera y alza su pierna para que luego sea retenida por el servant, allí Saber la impulsa hacía delante, Antiope cae de pié agarra una espada negra y se la pone en el cuello había ganado pero... se sentía una victoria demasiado fácil...

—me rindo—dijo el servant antes de hacer desaparecer la espada en la mano de Antiope y retirarse; todas las amazonas se emocionaron pero...

—me dejo ganar—se dijo en sus pensamientos Antiope

~0~

al llegar la noche en Themisira todas las habitantes descansaban en sus aposentos pero una mujer no pudo y esa era Antiope que no consiliaba el sueño debido a lo que paso en la mañana, las palabras que dijo el servant la había dejado pensando en lo que paso, se pregunto ¿Por que se rindió?, acaso sintió pena por ella; la amazona decidio salir de su habitación e ir a entrenar eso la hacía despejar la mente cuando llegó vio al hombre con el que había luchado allí recostado en una pared—que haces aquí—exigió Antiope.

el servant la mira—que acaso no puedo estar aqui, o tengo que tengo que pedir permiso—dijo de forma juguetona con una sonrisa, a Antiope le molesto el comentario y ella camino hacia un lado y agarro una lanza del estante...

—porque me dejaste ganar—le pregunto la amazona al servant.

el solo la miró—quién sabe..—dijo encogiendo sus hombros—tal vez para que no quedaras humillada por esas mujeres,... ellas te ven como alguien inalcanzable, lo vi en nuestra pelea, digamos que lo que hice es un acto de compasión—finalizó el servant.

—compasión...ya—lo dijo Antiope en sus pensamientos y luego sonrió—bien Saber espero que nos llevemos bien, además me podrías enseñar una o dos cosas del uso de esas espadas—finalizó Antiope.

—ja...con mucho gusto—dijo Saber antes de retirarse de la habitación para dirigirse a la morada de su Master.

~0~

 **POR FIN TERMINE, Dios estoy desde la mañana escribiendo este capítulo, bueno digan su opinión y ahh el próximo capitulo quieren que siga con la infancia de Diana o con la de la liga de la justicia.**

 **Bueno chao.**


	6. capítulo: apocolipis

hola bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, me decidí que seguiría con la liga de la justicia ya que me fastidia seguir con la infancia de Diana..

nota:casi todos saben como llego Steve Trevor así que no lo voy a narrar.

miguelgiuliano: gracias por tu opinión, pero ya tengo pensado una historia individual, además tengo una sorpresa casi al final de la historia, pero si van haber servant que incluso la liga no se podría enfrentar.

nota: este es un espin off de lo que va a pasar antes de la justice league.

Bueno que inicié el capítulo.

~0~

en un planeta de solo destrucción y caos, que se podría retratar como el infierno hecho en vida, en donde vive un dios oscuro llamado Darkside, el objetivo de este es encontrar la ecuación anti-vida para eliminar la vida en la galaxia. se puede ver al Dios oscuro sentado en su trono; frente a el estaba un hombre mayor como de 80 años arrodillado y con un libro negro pero se podía ver que emanaba energía.

—a que viniste—exigio el dios oscuro.

—vine para darle mas poder a su ejercito, lord Darkside—dijo el anciano levantandose.

—y cual sería ese poder anciano—pregunto Darkside con un poco de interés.

el hombre creó un circulo mágico sacando de allí una punta roja desgastada— esto mi lord le servira para invocar a un ser de gran poder—dijo el anciano.

—interesante, y que es ese poder— pregunto/exigio el dios oscuro.

el anciano tragó fuerte y hablo—el poder de un héroe—dijo el anciano antes de que un rayo rojo le cortara el brazo.

Darkside escucho los gritos de dolor del anciano, el dios se levanta y lo agarra del cuello—y porque me interesa un héroe que este en mís filas—.

—porque... le será de mucha ayuda... si lo invoca no importa que orden le de al héroe, el siempre lo obedecera—finalizo el anciano.

—bien que es lo que tengo que hacer para invocar a este héroe—dijo Darkside tirando al anciano, el anciano abre el libro y le muestra y darkside lo lee—necesito sangre... entonces tomare la tuya—finalizó el dios oscuro, antes de agarrar al hombre y romperle el cuello el hace el círculo mágico y empieza...

Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia.

Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación.

Permite que el rojo sea el color al que pague tributo.

Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer.

Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren.

Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."

"Permite que sea declarado ahora;

Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada.

"Un juramento será realizado aquí.

Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;

Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno.

"Y aun así servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos.

Porque tu serás el que este encerrado en la locura.

Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas."

tras estas palabras una luz apareció y sego la habitación hasta que se pudo ver a un hombre de casi 3 metros, con ropajes negros y rojos, su pecho tenia pinturas y en su mano una (no lo voy a decir ya sabran porque).

Darkside sonrió tras esto y pudo ver su mano en donde estaba una marca que parecía una bestia.

~0~

primero no voy a subir capítulo en estos tres días, porque voy a estar en una parte que no va haber wifi, además quiero que adivinen quien es el servant que invocó Darkside.

bueno chao


	7. capitulo 4: invasión parte 1

**Hola, espero que esten bien bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, abarcare los dos primeros capitulos de la justice league.**

~0~

Gotham

Vemos a un grupo de policías armados con francotiradores y ametralladoras, dentro de un helicóptero, apuntando a alguien—tenemos a Batman a la vista—dijo uno de esos policías con su francotirador apuntando al hombre murciélago que estaba corriendo por un edificio persiguiendo a alguien…

—esta persiguiendo a alguien—dijo un policía de otro helicóptero.

—hombre, mujer que—dijo el sujeto del primer helicóptero.

—no puedo reconocerlo, el rostro está cubierto—dijo el del segundo helicóptero.

—es uno de ellos—dijo un tercer helicóptero.

—La forma en que saltan veinte pies a ver qué crees—dijo el del primer helicóptero.

—entonces….. ¡Derriben a ambos!—ordenó el segundo helicóptero, empezando a disparar a los dos seres, Batman se desliza por el suelo para esquivar las balas, mientras que el enmascarado salta a otro edificio..

—idiotas—dijo el murciélago antes de tirar granadas de humo de sus muñecas, eso deja a los helicópteros cegados.

El enmascarado mira hacia atrás para ver que paso— **rrk** —gruño el sujeto, Batman voltea y aprovecha que el ser esta distraído y le dispara un gancho de cuerda en la pierna— **RRRKK** —fue lo que dijo el ser, el murciélago sale disparado hacia el enmascarado, chocando con una pared..

—que estabas haciendo en el puerto habla antes de--—dijo Batman pero fue interrumpido debido a que el en mascado empezó a emanar calor..

 **BWOOOOOSHHHH**

Tras esto Batman sale volando cerca de una corniza, Batman lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir por esto, vio en la dirección del encapuchado, solo para ver un ser humanoide con partes mecánicas acercándose a él, el ser le da un puñetazo en el rostro sacándole algo de sangre, pero..—¡¿Qué?!--—dijo Batman antes de ser segado junto al ser humanoide por una luz verde….

Batman vio un camión de bomberos verde chocando con el ser humanoide, el murciélago se desliza para no quedar atrapado en el choque—Batman eres real—este mira quien lo llamaba y vio a un hombre flotando, con una vestimenta verde y lo que parecía un anillo verde.

—y tu jodidamente brillante—dijo el murciélago tapándose los ojos—apaga la luz antes de que nos vean—dijo Batman.

—antes de que nos vea quien—dijo el hombre de verde.

—¡arriba las manos!—grito un policía montado en uno de los helicóptero, para luego los helicópteros empezaran a disparar, el de verde creo un grupo de antidisturbios con escudos para proteger a los disfrazados.

—arriba las manos, para que así nos disparen—dijo el de verde mirando al murciélago.

—bienvenido a Gotham, Green lantern—dijo el murciélago viendo a los seres de verde.

—están desperdiciando balas. Este campo de fuerza puede soportar bueno.. cualquier cosa—dijo lantern.

—he leído sobre tus "conflictos" con la fuerza armada así que sabes que hacer—dijo el murciélago.

—se lo que tengo que hacer… a ellos no les agradamos—dijo lantern en un suspiro.

—el mundo nos tiene miedo—dijo Batman antes de mirar a lantern.

—lo dices como si fuera bueno—dijo el de verde un poco molesto por el comentario del murciélago.

—es necesario—dijo el murciélago, allí el monstruo se levanta y ataca a los dos disfrazados, mira a los helicópteros y luego dispara de su boca un láser, destruyendo los helicópteros, Batman mira que los helicópteros se dirigían hacia ellos—muévete—exigió Batman.

—no te preocupes, me encargo—dijo el lantern creando unos murciélagos que sostenían a los helicópteros, el monstruo salta a la calle y se transforma en un tipo de araña antropomórfica que destruye todo a su paso—que diablos es eso un transformer—dijo lantern mirando la calle en donde había caído el monstruo.

—toma tu linterna y vete a casa, Gotham es mía—dijo el murciélago lanzando un gancho a un edificio.

—no puedo, este sector espacial es mío—dijo lantern uniéndose a Batman.

—¿sector espacial?—dijo el murciélago.

—es mi pasatiempo, no soy el único Green lantern allí fuera, hay miles de otros en el universo, una corporación entera--—dijo lantern pero no pudo terminar por la risa de Batman, eso irrito a lantern—hablo en serio, fui alertado por una presencia extraterrestre no autorizada en gotham—.

—¿extraterrestre?, testigos vieron esa cosa instalando alguna clase de cosa en el centro de la ciudad—dijo Batman antes de llegar al piso—cuando los policías lo enfrentaron, arrojo fuego de su boca—.

—sí, no te preocupes sobre el fuego—dijo lantern—lo tengo bajo control—llegando al suelo, batman va a donde la cosa se había metido a la cloaca—nota mental Batman: Green lantern puede manejar cualquier cosa—lo dijo mientras miraba a Batman bajar las escaleras—¿Cuáles son tus poderes de todas formas? puedes volar—.

—no—dijo de forma seca Batman llegando al suelo y siguiendo el rastro del monstruo.

—súper fuerza—dijo lantern recibiendo la misma respuesta seca del murciélago—espera me estás diciendo que solo eres alguien con un disfraz de de murciélago, ¿¡estás de broma?!—Batman paro de caminar lo miro y solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Batman toma el anillo de lantern—¿esto qué hace?—.

—¡mi anillo!—dijo exaltado el de verde—como me lo quitaste—este se dio cuenta que el traje verde desaparecía.

—no tiene botones entonces funciona con la concentración—dijo batman mirando a lantern—tu… no estabas concentrado—.

Lantern molesto le ordena al anillo que regrese y eso hace—¡no dejare que lo vuelvas hacer!—allí los dos disfrazados se dan cuenta de la presencia de la criatura.

—está soldando una cosa en la pared—dice Batman.

 **Ping ping**

Lantern se exalta y va a hacia el ser—no lo oyes es una bomba, hay que detenerlo—.

¡lantern espera!—dijo Batman sin poder detener al héroe de ciudad costera.

— **¡¡¡¡por Darkseid!!!** —dijo la criatura con voz mecánica emanando fuego.

 **BOOOOM**

Tras la explosión, lantern crea una caja fuerte que protegió a él y el justiciero de gotham—¿por Darkseid?, que es un tipo de banda—dijo lantern y salió de la caja fuerte.

—parecía una consigna final, esa cosa quería incinerarnos a propósito—dijo Batman saliendo de la caja fuerte, dirigiéndose a la caja que estaba pegada a la pared—no sé qué venía hacer esta cosa, pero lo consiguió, ha colocado esto—.

Lantern habla—anillo escanea e identifica—el anillo le sala luz verde hacia la caja.

— **no se puede identificar** —dijo el anillo, eso impacta a lantern.

—que no puede identificarlo, ¡eso es imposible!, el anillo sabe lo mismo que los guardianes y los guardianes saben todo—dice el de spandex verde.

Batman quita la caja que estaba pegada en la pared y la inspecciona—no parece una bomba, sino más bien una especie de ordenador alienígena—.

—alienígena….. Eso debe estar relacionado con el sujeto de metrópolis—dijo lantern mirando a Batman.

—con Superman, él es peligroso lo he investigado, sus poderes—dijo lantern antes de ser interrumpido por lantern.

—no hay problema, ponme al corriente en vía a metrópolis—dijo lantern muy confiado, saliendo de la cloaca junto a Batman y creando un jet verde…..

Metrópolis

Tras una hora de vuelo llegaron a su destino y siguen el rastro de destrucción hasta llegar una zona de demolición de Lexcorp…

—según el anillo y por la zona que dejo está ahí—dijo lantern.

—bien—dijo Batman siguiendo a lantern pero fue detenido por una pared verde que lo encerró.

—bien te contare mi plan: Green lantern entra captura a Superman y lo interroga y batman se queda aquí afuera—dice lantern entrando al edificio, pero de repente… una figura azul y roja saca volando a Green lantern hasta la otra calle, Batman se libera y mira al hombre de azul

—sabes no soy alguien fácil de derrotar—dice el alienígena en la dirección en donde estaba lantern y miro a Batman—y bien que sabes hacer—.

Central City

Nos ubicamos en departamento de policía avanzado—este hombre tenía esposa e hijo, no puede dejar su caso abierto—dijo un hombre rubio molesto por la decisión de su jefe..

—lo siento Barry, pero no es decisión mía, tengo tantas ganas como tu de que criminología vuelvan a resolver delitos..—dijo el hombre a Barry—pero hasta que averigüemos quien es flash no podremos—finalizó el jefe de Barry saliendo del departamento de policía.

Metrópolis

Volvemos a la zona de batalla, Batman lanza unos batarang al hombre de acero, los cuales no lo inmutan—has usado todo lo que tienes en tu cinturón, esta vacío—dice Superman, el se lanza hacia Batman agarrándolo del cuello y estrellándolo en una pared—antes me ha atacado alguien con una caja de estas—agarrando la caja que tenía Batman—supongo que era amigo tuyo, ha explotado y casi se lleva el edificio por delante—dice el de mallas azules molesto y agarrando con más fuerza el cuello de Batman—¿quiénes son y para qué sirve?—dice Superman.

De repente Green lantern contrataca con unas cadenas verdes enormes—round dos, hombre azul—dice lantern golpeándolo con las cadenas hacia Superman suelta a Batman.

—¡lantern no!—dice Batman pero el de verde no lo escucha, lantern atrapa con las cadenas a Superman dejándolo inmovilizado.

—te tengo—dijo el de verde con arrogancia y una sonrisa petulante.

—ja eres gracioso Green lantern—dice Superman con sus ojos volviéndose rojos y liberándose del agarre de las cadenas.

—¡es imposible ha roto mis cadenas!, como demonios lo a hecho—dice lantern impactado y alli el ve que se dirige hacia ellos el hombre de acero y el prepara algo para protegerlos.

—te lo había dicho él es más fuerte y más rápido—dice Batman allí Superman golpea a lo que creo Green lantern (una esfera de hámster) sacándolos volando del lugar.

—conozco a alguien que es más rápido—dice lantern agarrando su teléfono.

— _al habla Barry Allen_ —dice el que contesto el teléfono.

—flash, soy yo Green lantern necesito tu ayuda—dice el nombrado, que estaba en la esfera, el cual se estrelló en un edificio—estoy en metrópolis, en la sextima con brotway—.

—concéntrate lantern si te distraes el escudo se romperá—dice Batman.

— _¿Quien es ese?_ —pregunta Barry.

—estoy con Batman—dice lantern.

— _espera Batman, ¿es real?_ —pregunta Barry.

—él y yo estamos peleando contra Superman, te lo diré cuando vengas—dice lantern mientras eran lanzados de un lugar a otro.

— _no_ —dice el que está en la línea— _sabes lo que paso la última vez que nos vieron en publico_ —.

—si derrotamos un gorila parlante y salvamos Central City—dijo lantern intentando concentrarse.

— _si y destruimos el museo de historia natural en el intento_ —dice Barry irritado— _el jefe de mi jefe a organizado una caza por mi para arrestarme_ —.

—¡maldita sea flash este sujeto nos va a matar!—dice lantern molesto, alli Superman golpea la esfera y la rompe.

Allí Superman iba a dar otro golpe pero siente que alguien lo agarra del hombro—de acuerdo les daré un pequeño respiro—dice el velocista escarlata dándole vuelta a Superman, allí el hombre de acero le intenta dar un golpe a flash—que leeeento—le intenta dar otro pero no le da—estas cerca—estuvo así por un minuto hasta que flash paro—atrápame si puedes Superman, nunca nadie me ha tocado..—dice flash y vuelve a correr-en la vida-allí Superman le intenta dar un golpe flash se hace a un lado, pero el hombre de acero le da un golpe con el dedo enviándolo a estrellar con un carrito de perro caliente—el.. me dio—.

Lantern ya recuperado iba atacar y también Superman pero fueron detenidos por Batman—detente Superman, no trabajamos con esos monstruos escupe fuego, nos han atacado igual que a ti, según el anillo de lantern alomejor tu sabrías que era—finalizo Batman.

El hombre de acero se le queda mirando por unos segundos hasta que suspira—no había una criatura semejante creí que había explotado con esa cosa—.

En eso llegan a la escena unos helicópteros del ejército—hay que irnos—dijo Batman entrando en un hueco que había en el suelo—todos vengan—fue la orden de Batman y sin titubeos todos entraron…. Bueno e septo Superman.

—porque debería ir con ustedes, puedo salir volando—dice Superman.

—porque eres uno de nosotros..—dice Batman mirándolo—además puede que allá mas de esas cajas hay afuera—dice Batman así hizo que Superman lo siguiera.

Detroit

En estudios sobre humanos de laboratorios STAR una morena le dice algo a un hombre de color con pelo canoso—la han sacado de los escombros de la batalla de Superman esta mañana, no creemos que sea de él nos ha costado mucho averiguar algo empezando del metal que está hecho—.

—no obstante hemos detectado una especie de señal que trasmite, hemos captado señales similares de nueva Inglaterra, Washington DC, Central City y Count City—dice otro científico.

Tras esto un científico entra en la habitación—doctor Stone ha venido su hijo, está enojado otra vez-.

El doctor Stone esta fastidiado—por el amor de dios..—el suspiro—hazlo pasar—él dice y el sale de la habitación y va a donde está su hijo.

Su hijo al ver su padre—me dijiste que irías al partido de hoy—dijo decepcionado—me lo prometiste papa están los caza talentos fueron a verme—dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su padre—según el entrenador, todos me han ofrecido una beca completa-—.

Su padre lo mira y suspira—Víctor no te hacen falta becas los estudios los puedo pagar y además…—él lo mira—abre los ojos mira en el mundo en que vivimos, estamos asistiendo el nacimiento de una nueva raza de personas, los superhumanos pueden volar, atravesar edificios con golpes y correr más rápidos que una bala con ellos lo que tu sabes hacer quedara obsoleto, lo entiendes—dice el hombre antes de voltearse-ahora déjame trabajar estoy en medio de algo importante—.

Víctor lo mira con ojos de decepción y molestia agarra sus cosas y se va pero..—entonces no iras a ningún partido verdad—.

El padre lo mira y calla por unos segundos y responde—no—.

Metrópolis

Los cuatro hombres de maya estaban en una emprenda abandonada, en donde flash intentaba comprender lo que era la caja—al parecer eres policía—dice Batman.

—en realidad lo soy, trabajo en criminología—dice flash.

—¡Barry! cuidado rebelas tu identidad—dice Green lantern.

Barry responde—y tú me acabas de llamar Barry genio—en eso...

 **Ping Ping Ping**

—¡¿qué diablos?!—dice el de expandex verde, alli un portal sale de la caja y empiezan a salieron unos monstruos parecidos al que se habían enfrentado Superman, Batman y Green lantern..

 **¡¡¡Por darkseid!!!**

Detroit

En los laboratorios STAR, llega una científica gritando—¡¡¡doctor Stone pasa algo con la caja!!!—alli el doctor, la científica y sin que ellos se den cuenta Victor van a la habitación donde esta la caja la cual emana una luz roja...

 **Ping Ping Ping**

Al escuchar ese sonido se pensó que era una bomba—¡¡¡todos salgan de aquí!!!—dijo el mayor Stone, pero fue demasiado tarde un rayo salio de la caja calsinando a los que estuvieran cerca pero el único que salio vivo fue el hijo de Stone pero con muchas quemaduras—¡¡¡hijo!!!—.

~0~

 **por fin aquí está el capítulo, lo siento es que cuando llegué a casa no había internet y mi computadora se había dañado así que lo escribí por el teléfono.** **bueno espero que les alla gustado.**


	8. capitulo 5: invasión prt 2

**Hola aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia aquí si tienes más de diana y sabre.**

 **Ah también saber va a llamar a Diana por su nombre.**

-0-

Washington DC (10 minutos antes)

En el Pentágono podemos ver un grupo de hombres con uniformes verdes y armados con rifles de asalto, que protegían una habitación cerrada; dentro de esta persona dos mujeres hermosa con cabello negro y piel pálida (yo soy la mujer nueva maravilla de la mujer aislada) 52) y un hombre de cabello blanco y morena con unas lentes, una camisa negra y un pantalón gris, la mujer estaba Estoy pensando en algo así como en la televisión y el hombre estaba solo en una pared aburrida, sé que Steve dijo que la espera pero es una molestia.

El hombre solo la miro y suspiro en verdad diana, usted no tiene paciencia.

La mujer lo mira, pero es verdad, Saber, además, no hay nada interesante en esta caja mágica, dice que está mirando al televisor, el hombre la mira y vuelve a suspirar para cualquier cosa que esté pasando algo nuevo había algo interesante en la pantalla.

-bueno Diana no es como si fuera un pasajero y lo pasaran por la televisión -se dijo el sirviente pero como si fuera una broma del destino (otra vez), diana cambio a canal de noticia explicando que un monstruo alado aterrorizaba el cetro- eso fue obra de mi suerte-murmura y suspira con irritación, diana se alegra de que haya pasado eso se levanta y toma su espada y la enfunda.

-por fin algo interesante, es un ser alado entonces es una arpa-dijo Diana con una sonrisa empezando a salir de la habitación en la que estaba y venta de esta seguida con sable.

-lo siento pero no puede salir son órdenes del coronel Trevor-dice uno de los soldados que resguardaba la habitación en donde estaba el maestro y sirviente.

-lo lamento pero si hay una arpa, es mi deber eliminarlo-dice diana con determinación, mirando al hombre de uniforme mientras el sirviente la mira.

-lo único que quieres es tener una pelea-dice el sirviente mirando a su maestro.

-lo comprende pero tiene que esperar al coronel Trevor-dice el mismo hombre.

-bien ... lo hice al modo civilizado es hora de actuar con la fuerza, dice diana golpeándolo y sacándolo fuera de combate, los hombres se pusieron en frente de ella para detenerla, ella solo golpeó a alguien de ellos sacándolos de combate, un grupo la agarra para retenerla pero los saca volando y corre una cortada y la rompe saliendo al exterior -¡vamos Saber, a buscar esa arpa! -.

El sirviente suspira-lamento el comportamiento de mi amo, ella puede ser algo impulsiva todo el tiempo, bueno nos vemos-dice se convirtió en el espíritu y la venta por donde había salido diana.

-necesito vacaciones- dice uno de los soldados.

(Tiempo real)

-¿¡Diana, Saber !? -Dice un hombre peli rubio.

-se fueron, coronel Trevor-dice un soldado con un ojo morado y sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-puedo ver, que se fueron, Ben-dice Trevor sobándose el puente de la nariz-se suponía que tenían que esperar, por mí. ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! - dice.

-los dos estaban en la habitación hasta que ella salió, nosotros intentamos detenerla pero no pudimos, el resto solo se limitó a quedarse quieto, le preocupa tenerlos ¿afuera? -dice uno de los uniformados.

-¡Me preocupa tanto como persona!, Con Saber no preocupo pero Diana ¡siempre está buscando una pelea! Y siempre la encuentra-dice y mira a los soldados-¿Por qué no la detuvieron?! -.

-está bromeando ¿cierto? -dice un soldado con barba señalando el agujero

-0-

-¿Alguien ha visto a una arpía? -Dice Diana caminando por la calle mientras que una multitud la mira con incredibilidad, vergüenza y otros simplemente le toman fotos-se dijo que un monstruo alado estaba atacando a alguno de ustedes-.

\- ... -nadie responde.

-las arpías son criaturas repugnantes, pero no fueron un problema una vez que sus cabezas son cortadas-dice la multitud queda en silencio pero esta vez asustado por el cometario-Saber, estoy hablando correctamente de la lengua ¿cierto? -pregunta y cúmulos de luz apareció el sirviente con su traje de sirvientes, eso asustando a las personas.

-preguntando perfectamente su idioma, diana-dice el sirviente.

-¡Genial! -Dice una niña que caminaba por allí comiendo helado, eso llamo la atención de la diana y ella camina hacia la niña-¡es Wonder Woman y Saber! -.

Diana se pone en la misma estatura de la niña-mi nombre es diana y como sabes el sable-dice maravilla mujer señalando al sirviente.

-mi nombre es Raquel-dice la niña que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba comiendo su helado.

-gracias por hablar conmigo Raquel-dice diana sonriendo-¿no me tienes miedo? -pregunta.

-en realidad no-dice Raquel que no se dio cuenta que se había caído su helado.

-¿Qué estas comiendo? -Pregunta diana, Raquel iba a responder pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía helado.

-es helado-dice la niña algo triste.

-¿Helado ?, Saber porque nunca lo ha hecho-pregunta diana mirando a Sabre.

-porque nunca lo pediste-dados con su sonrisa típica haciendo que diana lo mirara con un poco de irritación.

-sabe bien-pregunta diana a la niña.

-es la mejor comida más grandiosa del mundo, si me preguntas las cosas-dice la niña haciendo que diana mirara con emoción al helado caído.

Sabre suspira, crea dinero y va a donde estaba el heladero-disculpeme la daría 2 helados, por favor-.

-eh .. Claro tome-dice el heladero y le los helados, él va a donde estaba diana y la niña y se entrega.

Diana le da una probabilidad-hm, el helado es delicioso-ella camina hacia el heladero-¡debería estar muy orgullosa de esta hazaña!

-uh ... gracias-dice el heladero, la niña se retira a su casa

-¡Diana! -Dice un hombre llamando la atención del servidor y el maestro.

-¡Steve! ¿Alguna vez has probado el helado? tienes que probarlo. ¡Este dulce es delicioso! -Dice diana.

-necesitan regresar al pentágono-dice Steve.

-suenas como mi madre-dice diana sonriendo.

-soy tu enlace designado. No me gusta más que a ti-iba a continuar pero es interrumpido ...

-Steve este lugar, tu hogar, está lleno de cosas maravillosas ... -dice diana sonriendo-pero hay también una oscuridad. Al acecho aquí una en la que estamos luchando. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Es por eso que me queda, para luchar-.

-los tres sabían que lo que quieres hacer es pelear-dice Steve mirando a Diana.

-no puedes con ella, creció en esa isla donde fue tratada como una niña toda su vida-dice Saber.

-Saber tiene razón, ya no estoy en Themisira y ya no soy una niña. Ya no dejo que la gente me diga que hacer-dice mirando a Steve con determinación.

-eso es verdad, ella ya no escucha ja creo que yo estoy volviendo viejo-dice Saber con dolor fingido haciendo que suda un poco, pero sí recuperó y miro a diana.

-yo solo quiero que nadie te lastime especialmente-no pudo terminar ...

 **Silbido**

¿Qué fue eso? Pregunta Trevor volteando a donde el sonido, diana y sabre miran en la misma dirección ...

 **Ping Ping Ping**

-bueno eso no es una arpía-dice Saber invocando las espadas casadas, viendo a unos monstruos alados volando de una edificio

-no pero es una pelea ¡excelente! -dice diana poniéndose en posición de combate con su espada-déjanoslos a nosotros.

-0-

Detroit

Estamos en los laboratorios STAR, bueno lo que queda después de que la caja explotara y los monstruos salieran a buscar a todo lo humano.

-¡Profesor Ivo! ¡Se llevaron al profesor Ivo! -Dice una de las trabajadoras en el laboratorio.

-¡Silas! -Dice un hombre buscando a su compañero, el cual se levanta sosteniendo sus brazos a su hijo, el hombre escucha los lamentos del hombre, él se acerca -¡Doctor Stone! ¡Él se ha ido! Necesitamos salir de aquí-el hombre pone su mano en su hombro- ¡Necesitamos irnos! -.

-no iré a ningún lado, Thomas-dice Stone.

-pero-el hombre llamado Thomas iba a replicar pero es interrumpido.

-ya vi a su madre morir-dice mirando a Thomas a los ojos-me rehúso a verlo morir también-dice mientras vuelve a mirar a su hijo que tenía la mitad de su rostro quemado.

-0-

Metrópoli

Volvemos a la imprenta abandonada que estaba destruida y cerca del puerto, en llamas y viendo los monstruos llevándose a las personas, cerca de la ubicación estaba en el helicóptero del Daily Planet _-esos portales se están abriendo alrededor del mundo y soltando ejércitos de "demonios" "¡! ¡Estos súper humanos son la causa de todo esto! Y estas son las consecuencias_ -la persona que dijo esto se calló repentinamente debido a que el helicóptero, maniobra para evitar golpear a uno de esos monstruos que tenía una persona-¡esto _es el día del juicio_ ! -.

Nuestros héroes estaban peleando contra estos monstruos mientras intentaban salvar a las personas que estaban cerca de mí, captando las emisiones de radio en mi auricular y este no es un incidente aislado. Esto está pasando en todo el mundo chicos.-dice el velocista escarlata que se da cuenta de que uno de esos monstruos se acerca y le da una combinación de golpes, veloces, sacándolo de combate, y también, que tenemos, que tenemos algo que ver con esto. .

-¿Alguna otra cosa? Además de eso, dados, linterna, creación, unos, martillos, grandes, golpeando, a, esas, criaturas.

-¡Concéntrate, linterna! Las cosas que haces con tu anillo se están desmoronando. Eso significa que la mente se está dispersando ¿cierto? Necesitas calmarte y-Batman no pudo terminar

-estoy calmado Batman. Siempre estoy calmado-dice linterna mientras crea un láser de su anillo eliminando los monstruos.

-eso no es lo que parece, dice Batman cuando se cubría con su capa para evitar que uno de los rayos lo matara.

-preocupa por ti mismo. ¡Tú eres el que no tiene poderes!

-¿Batman no tiene poderes? -Pregunta Flash escucha el grito de una mujer y corre asea ella, el llega y la agarra antes de que un "demonio" la agarrara.

-¡No me lastime! -Dice la mujer asustada.

-solo estoy aquí para ayudar, madame-dice el flash y la apuesta en el lugar seguro y regresó- ¿Qué es un flash que está dando vueltas a sus brazos para crear un torbellino que saco volando a varios de esos monstruos.

-necesitamos dar un paso atrás y reagruparnos. Hay demasiados como para solo barrer con ellos, dados Batman mientras se protegía.

-dile un Superman-dice flash

Con Superman atraía un grupo grande de esos monstruos-vamos-los atrae un camión de la agarra y los golpea como un bate destruyendo un grupo, luego lo agarra de un lado y la estrella con una pared y luego los golpea con lo que quedaba a otro grupo

-0-

Detroit

-¡Aquí abajo! ¡Rápido! Silas mientras que Thomas ayudaba a cargar a su hijo.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?! - dice una mujer que estaba con ello.

-tenemos que llevarlo al cuarto rojo-dice el padre de la persona que cargaba el cuerpo de su hijo, los 3 llegan a una puerta

-p-pero solo soy una interna, no estoy autorizado-dice la pasante pero es interrumpida ..

-la seguridad está fuera de línea, Sarah, puede abrir el mercado El interruptor de Stone-El generador está a la izquierda, los dados y la mujer empujan la puerta y la empuja, al entrar se queda impresionada por lo que está adentro.

-Por dios santo, Sarah, no toques nada. Demonios, no debes tocar nada, Silas-dice Thomas.

.cierra la puerta Sarah, hay un interruptor manual-dice que los dos hombres llevan al joven calcinado a una silla inclinada -no me dejes-dice y agarra su mano.

-0-

Metrópoli

-yo puedo hacer eso también? ves? -dice lantern haciendo lo mismo que hizo Superman pero nadie le prestó atención.

-¿A dónde van a estar haciendo todos ellos? -Pregunta Superman mientras disparaba sus rayos láser de sus ojos.

-¿Llevándose a quién? -Pregunta lantern.

-Las personas. Superman tiene razón. No hay que tratar de matar a nadie, dice Batman señalando a los monstruos que se llevaron a las personas al mar- ¿qué quieren ellos de nosotros? -se pregunta así mismo, pero no pudo pensar mucha cosa que una horda de esos monstruos salió del mar Superman y lantern intentan retener a una horda ...

-¡VAMOS SABER, ENVIEMOS A ESTAS CRIATURAS DEL MAL! -Se escuchó la voz de una mujer todos voltearon y vieron a una mujer y un hombre peleando con una contra los monstruos -¡AL HADES! -Dice cortando el borde de uno de los monstruos y pateando la cara a una criatura.

-como usted diga-dice el sirviente cortando la cara de uno de los monstruos y lanzo una de las espadas al rostro y explotando su espada y mata al monstruo.

-uh ... Wow-dice Flash.

-cielos-dice linterna

El servidor se da cuenta de que su maestro está montado e invoca varias espadas casadas y las lanza a sus objetivos, estalló en un susurro y las espadas explotan.

-saludos guerreros, hemos seguido a estas cosas desde vuestra ciudad capital. Los vimos que necesitaban ayuda con los dados mientras que se acercaba a los héroes disfrazados, mientras que Superman se quedaba mirando, recibiendo una mirada de molestia del sirviente.

-Parece que los dispersos-dados linterna mientras ve a los monstruos irse al mar.

-no, se están retirando-dice batman.

-¡Estan dando vueltas sobre el agua! ¿Los ven? -Dice flash llamando a la atención de los demás-¿Qué están haciendo? -

-0-

Detroit

-es ... es increíble sus signos vitales están ahí, Dr. Stone-dice Thomas viendo la computadora.

-¡Está vivo! -Dice la mujer impactada que estaba al lado de él.

Con los dos Stone-¿p-papa? -Dice en un susurro.

-sí, Víctor. Estoy justo aquí, dice su padre agarrando su hombro.

-me du-duele, yo ... Me duele m-mucho-dice Víctor.

-esto va a doler. No va a ser fácil, pero ... -dice su padre pero es interrumpido.

-¡ARGHHH! -Grita con dolor su hijo.

-marque lo que sea esa energía, está comenzando desde adentro.-dice Thomas mirando la computadora para luego-su corazón. Va a tener un paro cardiaco. ¡Está corriendo por su medalla espinal!

-entonces no podemos esperar-dice Silas mientras preparamos un sedante y se la inyecta.

-¿Pero el riesgo es ...? -Thomas es interrumpido ...

-¡¿Qué opción tengo, Morrow ?! Este cuarto contiene la tecnología recolectada de todo el globo. El estudió y el archivo detalladamente todo aquí. Él tomó parte en la reconstrucción de la mayoría. Puede salvar la vida de mi hijo, dice Silas poniéndole objetos de metal a las partes quemadas de su hijo, que tiene.

-si su cuerpo lo rechaza ..- dice preocupado el

-¿Rechazar que, doctor Morrow? -Dice algo molesto al alcalde de los Stone.

-el injerto de piel de promethium-dice Thomas.

-no lo hará. Le he injertado los nanoides. Actívelos-dice Silas, el médico Thomas no parecía estar de acuerdo, el hombre moreno lo mira-¡hazlo! -Y Thomas le hace caso.

-Nanoides activados-Dados la computadora haciendo gritar de dolor a un más, pero seso por un segundo para que luego el viera el rostro del culpable de todo esto ..- sistema encendido -.

-0-

Metrópoli

 **KAKOOO**

Sale un torrente de luz y agua en donde estaban dando vuelta al "demonio", -¡maldición! -Dice linterna que crea un escudo para proteger las zonas en donde estaban las personas-okey ¿Qué es eso? -Dice mientras todos miraban una gran construcción de color dorado con verde.

-esperaba que uno de ustedes me lo decíaran, decía una voz desconocida para todos, se volvía y miran un demonio los héroes se preparaban pero el cae y se ve un tridente dorado clavado en su espalda-Estaban en el agua también-dice este hombre-¿Quién está a cargo?-agarrando el tridente del cadaver-yo voto por mi-

-0-

 **Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo de esta historia que después de la publicación pública me pongo a escribir el siguiente.**

 **Ahhhh una cosa pensó que podría publicar otras historias y aquí están (si les agrada la idea):**

 **Spider man with the vengadores (es el juego de es más grande que este de la UCM).**

 **Kong en shingenki no kionji.**

 **Dante sparda en akame ga matar.**

 **También me preguntaba por qué querían que siguiera el romance entre Superman y Wonder Woman o Saber y Wonder Woman.**

 **tambien cuando cambio de escena a otra susede al mismo tiempo.**


	9. capítulo 6: invocación 3

**Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

-0-

Detroit

Nos encontramos en los laboratorios de STAR en el cuarto rojo-¡ARRGHHH! -era el grito de dolor de Víctor DEBIDO una cola Do Cuerpo SE ESTABA Adaptando a la Tecnología Que se adhería a bis EL, MIENTRAS Que Los Otros 3 Estaban protegiéndose DEBIDO una cola los antes hubo una explosión causada por Víctor inconscientemente.

Sarah estaba preocupada por que Víctor sufría -¡tiene que hacer algo! ¡Está sufriendo! -Dice y gira para mirar los hombres que están detrás de ella.

-el dolor desapareirá, Sarah. Tan pronto como el prometido finalice el remplazar su tejido dañado-dice Silas.

-eso podría no hacerse del todo, Stone. La tecnología en este cuarto es experimental. Su transformación final es imprevisible-dice Thomas.

-yo ... no tuve opción, thomas ... -dice Silas con poco de preocupación.

 **WHAMM**

-¡Esos monstruos están tratando de entrar! -Dice Sarah viendo como estaba abollada la puerta.

-¡¿Papa?! - grita victor asustado, él se levanta pero-no puedo ver. No puedo sentir mis piernas mis brazos ... el levantamiento de la mano ... mis manos estaban cerca de una computadora ...

-datos no asimilados detectados-dice una voz femenina pero con poco de máquina- descarga iniciada -todos los tipos de equipos pequeños cibernéticos se adhieren a la computadora, unos segundos después- descarga completa -dice la voz y allí Víctor siente como una descarga eléctrica en su cabeza-archivo de tecnología A: responcimetro * / doctor Magnus William. Sistema de operación A-laberinto / profesor Ivo Anthony-allí Víctor podía ver todos los datos en su ojo cibernético-sistema de operaciones B-maze / clasificado. Estabilizador Enema Blanca / estudiante graduado Choi Ryan-.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! - grita Víctor con miedo.

-visualización de datos-dados la voz- recalibrando la memoria -cuando dijo eso Víctor siente un gran dolor de cabeza y empieza a gritar.

-no luches con el programa, hijo. Dispuse el sistema de operaciones cibernéticos para auto gestionarse hasta que pudiéramos transferirte el control de forma segura- pero no pudo terminar…

 **KOOOOM**

Los demonios habían destrozado la puerta reforzada, entrando a la habitación roja todos los seres fueron hacia Víctor-modo defensivo-dice la voz femenina en la cabeza del joven Stone su mano se mueve sola y crea un tipo de arma-reconfigurando-dice la voz allí se escucha el sonido de que se estaba cargando y-cañón de ruido blanco habilitado-allí el arma dispara destruyendo a los demonios y abriendo un hueco en el techo.

-mi mano….-dice Víctor asustado y luego mirándose en un espejo-mi…. Cara…-.

-oh dios mío- dice Sarah impactada por lo que paso.

-oigo zumbidos en mi cabeza. No se detienen. ¿Papá?-dice Víctor, Silas se acerca a su hijo-papa ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué soy?-dice llorando.

-eres mi hijo, Víctor-dice su padre y se acerca un poco más-ibas a morir. Esta fue mi única esperanza para salvarte-.

-¿tú me hiciste esto?-dice Víctor impactado para luego molestarse.

-No podía dejarte ir-dice su padre.

-¿TU ME HICISTE ESTOS!-dice Víctor para luego salir en donde estaba el hueco que hizo.

-¡Víctor espera! –dice el Stone mayor pero era demasiado tarde-Víctor, por favor. Regresa-.

-0-

Metrópolis

Nos encontramos con los héroes disfrazados reunidos en la bahía en donde estaba cerca de la construcción gigante que había salido del torrente de luz-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Superman al hombre que había salido del agua

-lo llaman Aquaman-le responde Batman, allí llega lantern.

-¿Aquaman? Pensaba que Aquaman era un sketch de Conan O 'Brian-dice lantern.

-soy muy real-dice Aquaman sin mirarlo, eso molesto a lantern.

-primero Batman es real. ¿Ahora esto?-dice lantern

-se cortes lantern-dice flash a lantern en un susurro.

Wonder Woman se acerca a Aquaman-saludos Aquaman. ¡qué día para pelear!-dice ganado u suspiro de su servant.

Aquaman se acerca al cadáver del demonio-encontré a esta criatura en el océano. Le arrebate un dispositivo que rasgo un hoyo en el mar. Docenas de estas criaturas aparecieron-dice señalando los cadáveres de los demonios-ustedes obviamente estaban luchando juntos contra ellos-.

Todos los héroes quedan en silencio-ehh creo que si… ¿no?-dice flash y empieza a buscar una señal de sus compañeros disfrazados pero ninguna.

-Pero no veo ningún líder-dice Aquaman acercándose a los disfrazados.

-entonces no me estás viendo-dice Batman con una voz sombría.

-o cállate-le dice lantern a Batman.

-tengo algo de experiencia con el liderazgo. Soy el legítimo heredero para el trono de de la Atlántida. Soy su rey-dice el hombre que salió del mar que caminaba para ver la construcción en el mar.

-y yo soy el alcalde de la cuidad esmeralda-dice lantern, pero Aquaman no le prestó atención.

-los demonios están llevándose a las personas a esa torre-dice Aquaman señalando con el tridente la construcción-necesitamos llegar ahí y ver por qué. Pero primero necesitamos diluir la multitud. Distraerlos-para luego mirar a lantern-necesitamos un señuelo-.

-¿Por qué me miras a mí?-pregunta lantern.

-eres brillante. Lleva una antorche contigo y llévalos lejos de la torre-dice Aquaman.

Lantern se molestó por eso y se acercó a él un poco-hey, no soy un pez, aqua-fresh. No me des ordenes como si fuese un niño-lantern es interrumpido debido a que una espada blanco los separo-¿¡que demonios!?-.

-basta los dos-dice el servant ya irritado por la estúpida pelea, el señala con su espada blanca a Aquaman-tu eres un rey compórtate como tal-y luego señala con su espada negra a lantern-y tu brillitos deja tu orgullo por un momento y concéntrate-los dos dejaron de pelear y miraron al hombre con pelo blanco-bien como ya se callaron, el pez tiene razón necesitamos llegar allí, pero creo que podemos saber que son-dice disipando sus espadas y se acerca a uno de los cadáveres y lo toca-trace on-dice en un susurro y empezó a escanear el cadáver-son parademons… vienen de un lugar llamado Apokolips, son seres creados de partes de cadáveres y máquinas….-tras lo que dijo eso impacto a lantern.

-¡¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?!-dice lantern-¡el anillo no pudo escanear nada de eso!-señalando su anillo.

-entonces tu anillo esta defectuoso-dice Saber con su típica sonrisa, irritando a lantern y haciendo reír a Aquaman.

 **¡POR DARKSEID!**

Allí un grupo de parademons que salieron de la construcción se dirigían hacia los héroes, todos estaban preparados para pelear, pero Aquaman usar sus poderes para comunicarse con los peces, el grupo de parademons estaba cerca para que luego apareciera un tiburón blanco enorme y se lo comieran el único de los parademons se acercaba allí el utiliza su tridente y se la clava en la mandíbula.

-Eh chicos-dice flash llamando la atención de todos y vieron que más parademons, y allí todos empezaron a combatir con los demonios-¿enserio hablaste con ese tiburón?-pregunta el velocista.

-les dije que comieran-dice Aquaman antes de clavarle su tridente a un parademon.

-bueno espero que sigan con hambre. Hay muchas de esas cosas de donde salieron-dice flash dándole un combo a varios pademons, allí se escuchó el sonido de ametralladoras disparando.

-¡cúbranse!-dice lantern creando un escudo encima de él, que le daban a los demonios pero también a los héroes que intentaban esquivarlo (por ejemplo Batman y Aquaman).

-0-

En uno de los helicópteros-¡les dije que contuvieran el fuego!-dice el coronel Trevor-¡wonder Woman y Saber están ahí abajo!-.

La persona que estaba disparando le responde-leimos en su reporte que ellos pueden soportar una metralladora M230, capitan Trevor-dijo y siguió disparando.

-ellos pueden soportarlo pero-dice Steve pero es interrumpido…

-deje tranquila a su artillería, capitán. La milicia entera de los . tiene estrictas ordenes de cargar en contra cualquier no-humano, demonio, super-gente, lo que sea-dice la persona que interrumpió a Steve,

-pero sargento-vuelve hablar Steve.

-alégrate de tener suficientes tiradores para mantener a su "novia" exente-dice el que está en la radio-por ahora…. ¿Entendido capitán Trevor?-.

-entendido-dice en forma de derrota Steve.

-0-

Detroit

Se puede ver correr a Víctor lejos de lo laboratorios, debido a lo que le hizo su padre, pero cae al suelo debido a que tropezó con una parte de la calle que estaba levantada pero escucha una voz-¡auxilio!-el mira en la dirección del grito y ve a tres parademons rodeando a una mujer, él se acerca y acerca a uno de los demonios y lo toma del cuello…

-déjenla… tranquila-dijo Víctor pero cuando el iba a darle un gancho, los pequeños tentáculos que habían escaneado la computadora anteriormente, hizo lo mismo con el parademon pero estos tentáculos entraron en su boca….

-datos no asimilados detectados-dice otra vez la voz femenina y los tentáculos tocaron una caja-descarga iniciada… traduciendo-dice la voz de la mujer y allí Víctor le empezó a dar dolor de cabeza-comando: localizando mundos habitados… comando: recolectando materiales orgánicos… comando: procesando materiales orgánicos… comando: reutilizando materiales orgánicos… comando: por Darkseid-dice la voz femenina-descarga completa-.

En ese momento Víctor escucha el sonido como de una bomba y se pregunta-¿de dónde viene ese sonido?- se repetía pero escucha otra vez la voz femenina diciendo "localizando fuente de señal", allí Víctor empieza emanar calor….

 **BOOOOM**

-transportando-dice la voz femenina.

-0-

Metrópolis

-tenemos que neutralizarlo-dice Superman mientras recibía disparos pero rebotaban en su cuerpo.

-¿neutralizarlos?-pregunta el velocista mientras esquivaba las balas con velocidad-son soldados de los ., Superman-.

-son hombres que nos disparan-dice Superman

-solo hacen su trabajo-dice flash.

-tu pareces ser alguien que quiere hacer lo correcto, pero no siempre se puede decir lo mismo de quienes están en posiciones de autoridad-dice el hombre de acero al hombre más rápido vivo antes de volar a un helicóptero, eso deja pensando a flash hasta que decide correr hacia el helicóptero donde estaba Superman.

-necesitamos sacar a esos hombres de los helicópteros y ponerlos en un lugar seguro-dice Wonder Woman a los demás.

-yo sacare a esos necios y los pondré en un lugar seguro. No por ser un buen tipo, como flash sino porque quiero impresionarlos. Casi todo lo que hago es para impresionar a la gente-dice lantern que estaba cerca de Diana.

-¿Qué?-dice Batman pero se pudo oír la risa del servant en el lugar, mientras lantern se queda impactado por lo que dijo…

-no, yo… ¿Qué dije….?-dice lantern mirando a a Wonder Woman.

-estas tocando mi lazo-dice Wonder Woman.

-¿eso que? ¿Además de que te ríes?-dice lantern mirando al servant.

-bueno eso te hace decir-dice Saber cortando con la cabeza de un parademon.

Lantern se siente humillado por eso pero escucha una pequeña risa de otra persona-¿te estas riendo Batman?-dice lantern mirando a Batman que estaba peleando con un parademon-¿en un momento como este?-habla lantern irritado, allí en el lugar aparece un resplandor luego un hombre con partes mecánicas, entonces lantern-¡yo me encargo!-el crea una mano gigante y agarra al hombre mecánico, antes de que siguiera..

-espera lantern, no es uno de ellos-dice Batman que se acercó a lantern.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-dice lantern ates de soltar al hombre de metal.

Aquaman se acerca al hombre-es solo un niño vistiendo una armadura-.

Saber se acerca y lo ve bien-no es una armadura. Pececito. Es el-.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dice Wonder Woman que se acercaba.

-ellos vienen de mundo en mundo…-dice el joven con miedo-el viene…. Justo aquí-.

-¿Quién?-pregunta Batman.

Ya Superman y flash se habían encargado de un helicóptero, cuando….

 **BOOOOOOOM**

 **DOOOOOOOD**

Aparece una luz que siega a los héroes por un momento cuando aparece un hombre como de 3 metros, con un rostro parecido a la roca y con una armadura, el camina hacia delante y sale otro con una con una lanza carmesí que hacía temblar a los héroes, esepto al servant que ya sabia que es lo que era el, el hombre que tenia 3 metros levanta su mano y hace temblar la tierra y caer rayos desorientando a los heroes-yo soy **DARKSIED** -dice el hombre.

-0-

 **Ya termine espero que les haya gustado.**

 **ahh tambien pensaba que la proyeccion de Saber mar A y no B, debido a que esta en el mundo donde no esta presente la presencia de Gaia bueno, no se ustedes que opinan**


	10. capítulo 7: invasión parte 4

**Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo este será mi primer POV espero les guste.**

 **Migelguliano:me podría explicar porque volvi mierda la historia?**

-0-

POV saber

Había reforzado mi cuerpo antes de que la cosa de 3 metros hubiera hecho ese temblor se llamó así mismo "darksied"; había dolido un poco pero no tanto, lo primero que hice fue ver si mi master estaba bien, sé que ella es fuerte pero la prioridad de un servant es su master la vi y estaba ilesa pero intentando salir de unos escombros, luego mi mirada se dirigió hacia la cosa y el otro hombre que lo acompañaba, sabía que el hombre que lo acompañaba era un servant, ¿por qué? Por la lanza… desprendía de una sed de sangre que muy pocas armas que recordaba expulsaba. Vi que el servant lanzaba su lanza hacia los helicópteros que los derribo-¡alto!-escuche el grito y mire quien había gritado era el sujeto veloz, si no mal recuerdo era llamado flash, el hombre de tres metros lo miro con unos ojos que desprendían calor, solo podía ver al hombre murmurar, así que reforcé mis oído y escuche-¿alguien está despierto?-cuando iba a salir para ayudar sale de los escombros de un golpe el protector de esta ciudad, "Superman", el sujeto más alto lanza rayos de sus ojos al que tiene un S en su pecho, pero segundos después no estaba solo una estela roja seguida de los rayos que lo seguían, yo salí de los escombros en donde el de la lanza carmesí se da cuenta de mi presencia…..

 **Clank**

Había reaccionado e invocado una de las tantas espadas que tenía en mi mármol de realidad, nuestras armas habían chocado su lanza y mi espada… nuestros ojos se miraban de forma analítica, por la fuerza que ejercía debía ser de la clase berserker; estábamos así durante unos segundos hasta que ejercí la fuerza suficiente y lo empuje hacia delante y reforcé mi cuerpo para atacar les hice unos combos con mi katana que él los repele con algo de dificultad pero- **berserker… ven** -dice la cosa de tres metros, haciendo que mis suposiciones fueran correctas, el servant por no le había prestado atención y seguimos con nuestra pequeña pelea- **ven** -dijo esta vez con más fuerza, el servant de la locura se detuvo en seco y se dirigió hacia su master, eso me dio algo de alivio y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba mi master otra vez que ya había salido junto con el de que andaba disfrazado de murciélago, el que había salido del mar, el que hombre de metal que salio del portal y el de verde mirándome….

-¡se llevaron a Superman!-dice el hombre escarlata que había vuelto, haciendo que todos dejaran de mirarme.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta el que estaba disfrazado de murciélago..

-porque no se lo preguntamos-dice el que había salido del mar, según las palabras del hombre disfrazado de murciélago se llamaba "Aquaman".

-con gusto-dice el disfrazado de verde.

-no estoy con ustedes, chicos-dice el hombre de metal con miedo.

-eso no le va importar en lo más mínimo chico-le dije llamando su atención-y mas el que tiene la lanza-.

-¿entonces qué hacemos?-dice con miedo el chico de metal mirando a los seres en frente de nosotros.

-quedarse atrás y mirar el show de luces, chico-dice el de verde que va directamente volando hacia el hombre más alto, crea una cadena que tiene un mazo y lo lanza, e de admitir que es algo interesante pero no tanto-¡green lantern se encargara de esto!- cuando le iba a llegar al que había lanzado los rayos láser de sus ojos, el berserker se interpone e impulsa su lanza destruyendo la construcción y saca volando a ese "green lantern" que se estrella en el piso, cuando vi que se levantaba, el servant con la lanza ya estaba cerca de él, con la lanza preparada para clavarla en su cuerpo y matarlo, entonces hice desaparecer mi katana para luego aparecer mi arco negro en mi mano izquierda, en la otra hice que apareciera una flecha impregnada de magia la puse en la cuerda y dispare…

 **Boom**

Se había creado una neblina tras la explosión que hice con la flecha, reforcé mis ojos para ver si le había dado pero antes de que hiciera eso sentí un cosquilleo en mi nuca volteé mis ojos para ver al berserker con su lanza que estaba preparada para impulsar hacia mi persona– **no debiste hacer eso** -dice con su voz que desprendía frialdad para luego esquivar el ataque pero fui recibido por una patada que me saco volando a uno de los quiscos destrozados que estaba como a dos calles de la zona, eso dolió, cuando vi que el berserker corría hacia mi….

-¡dejalo!-escuche la voz de Diana que empuchaba su espada preparada para cortar el brazo del berserker, pero el había reaccionado antes se detuvo y preparo su lanza para retener el ataque que lo hizo con facilidad para luego el empujarla haciendo que ella bajara la guardia, entonces actué, salí del quiosco y reforcé mis piernas para luego invocar una de mis espadas y tome una, era una katana media-larga que su hoja era blanca acero y la reconocí bien…., no tome el tiempo de pensar y le di una patada en la costilla al servant enemigo que lo saca volando a la otra calle-¡saber!, estas bien?-pregunta mi master acercándose.

-si estoy bien Diana, deberías volver con los demás-le dije soy consciente de lo que dije, por la muestra de poder que había expuesto antes él gigante gris, era mucho más fuerte que un servant promedio o llegando a uno semi-divino; ella me mira antes de que dijera algo la interrumpí-Master-ella me miro con sorpresa-el de la lanza es un servant, un héroe, recuerdas lo que te había explicado sobre ellos antes, sé que eres una amazona pero eso no significa que puedas contra el- mirándola con ojos fríos.

-bien… pero más vale que vuelvas con vida tenemos muchas aventuras que hacer y tu me las mostraras-ella me dice con una sonrisa antes de que saliera en dirección hacia donde están los otros disfrazados que estaban peleando con la cosa de tres metros.

-esa es la idea Diana-dije y corrí hacia donde estaba el otro servant que me estaba esperando con su lanza clavada en el suelo.

- **eso fue conmovedor, me dieron ganas de vomitar** -dice el servant- **bien ya que no hay nadie que nos interrumpa** -él se pone en posición de combate- **continuamos** -dice con una sonrisa.

-estoy de acuerdo-dije para luego ponerme en posición de combate con la katana en mano, corrimos a toda velocidad para luego chocar nuestras armas una vez más…

-0-

POV diana

Cuando había vuelto vi que los demás estaban en los escombros intentando levantarse, pero los que no estaban entre los escombros era el hombre vestido de negro y de verde que por lo que pude ver que tenía el brazo roto, no me fije en eso y fui ayudar al que se proclamó como rey de la Atlántida, cuando lo saque-estas bien?-le pregunte.

-si solo algo magullado-dice el hombre.

-que sucedió-le pregunte.

-el hombre de verde despues del golpe del tipo de la lanza volvió atacar pero esa cosa le agarro el brazo y se lo rompió para luego lanzar rayos a todos lados-dijo el, antes de que lantern les llamara la atención a todos para luego reunirse junto a el estaba el hombre rojo.

-bien ¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunto el de rojo mirando al de verde.

-tenemos que uh, tenemos que jugar futbol en vez de batear-dice el de verde pero no habia entendido de que estaba hablando.

-me disculpo, pero no comprendo vuestros juegos-digo haciendo que el de verde me mirara.

-¿de que estas hablando, lantern?-pregunto el de rojo al de verde con lo que creo que es con la misma duda, tal vez no conozca el juego?, pero es extraño si el es de este mundo porque no lo entiende.

-los rayos que dispara de sus ojos a persiguen a sus objetivos ¿cierto?-dice el de verde entonces habia entendido lo que quería decir..

-hay que segarlo-dije haciendo que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo.

-tan pronto lleguemos al centro de la ciudad, princesa lo haremos por ahora tenemos que mantenernos fuera de su vista-dice el hombre.

-¿y?-se escuchó la voz del hombre de los mares.

-y una vez que estemos a una distancia de ataque, aquafresh hare de señuelo como tu querías que hiciera-dice con firmeza cuando el voltea para ver al joven con la armadura de metal-¿niño?.

-¿sí?-dice el joven.

-¿estás bien?-pregunta el de verde para luego recibir un asentimiento de cabeza pero por lo que pude ver fue con un poco de duda-¿te quieres quedar?-el joven lo mira con una cara de perplejidad para luego cambiar a una de determinación.

-claro que no-dice el de la armadura de metal, para luego una luz verde nos envolviera a todos y empezar a flotar en dirección a la zona en donde estaba la cosa.

-sabía que sería emocionante venir al mundo del hombre-dije en mis adentros pero algo me preocupaba-saber estará bien?-

-0-

Pov de saber

Estuvimos peleando por casi 5 minutos, en los cuales ya había descifrado quien era mi oponente, pero me preocupaba que el descubriera quien soy; cuando vi que el levantaba su lanza para hacerme un golpe vertical puse mi katana encima de mí para bloquearlo lo cual logre, en donde empuje mi katana para después hacer un corte lateral que bloquea y me empuja hacia un lado- **eso fue divertido… pero todavía no se quién eres** -dice mi rival, eso me dio algo de alivio.

-ja pero yo ya sé quién eres-dije haciendo que el me mirara-por tu velocidad debiste ser lancer, pero tu fuerza es la típica en un berserker pero lo que te delato más fue tu agilidad de bestia y tu lanza…-.

el servant había suspirado- **enserio tan obvio** -para luego ponerse en posición de combate- **bien entonces no tendré que contenerme** -dice para que luego la lanza se impregnara de una gran cantidad de prana, yo solo me puse en la defensiva con mi katana para luego recibir un golpe de la punta de su lanza que esquive con mi espada para después ver como berserker me lanzaba un golpe hacia mi abdomen que hizo que nos fuéramos a una parte más llena de personas, aproveche hice desaparecer la katana, para invocar mi arco y cree unos fantasmas rotos para después dispararlos al berserker que pudo evitarlos pero una de las flechas le habia dado cerca de el haciendo se desorientara aproveche invoque la katana que tenia y fui contra el servant enemigo..

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

El había reaccionado y comenzamos otra vez con nuestro combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero esta vez no fue un combate de reconocimiento… no… esta vez sería una batalla entre servant…

-0-

 **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste, pero les puedo decir algo díganme si les gusta esta serie, ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo, y apreciaría de verdad que me dijeran como lo estoy haciendo además de ideas.**

 **Bueno nos vemos**


End file.
